


If I Win Gold, I Get to Put You In Chastity for a Year

by behindtheimpala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aneros, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Chastity, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Innocence, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut, Snuggling, Sub Victor, Tenderness, Top Katsuki Yuuri, and prostate massage, bathtime, loving, orgasm in chastity, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Yuri tells Victor that if he wins gold, hes going to put Victor into chastity for a whole year! However will Victor survive his husband?Yurio, Otabek, Chris, and Chris' boyfriend will come in later (they won't be components to anything sexual)





	1. Yuri Wins Gold

As cliche as it sounds, it all started with a question.

To set the stage, Yuri was standing on the ice, and Victor was just on the other side of the barrier. Victor was in a gorgeous navy turtleneck and black slacks.

Yuri was dressed in an outfit somewhat like Victors outfit from the last time he won gold, that gold and pink ensemble you were thinking of just now? Yeah that's it. Although Yuri's outfit was now had streaks of blue in it, showing off that now instead of just a pair skate, they were one since getting married just a few months ago.

Their sexual life had progressed very normally, about 6 times out of 10, Victor would bottom, and 4 times out of 10, Yuri would bottom. Victor found out that Yuri liked to power bottom sometimes, and Yuri knew that a few spanks just before Victor was about to orgasm would make Victor tumble into an intense orgasm. The reason Victor had chosen to choose a long sleeved turtle neck was because he did have hickey bruises on his neck and shoulders. Yuri had his own as well, a single prominent bruise against his pale skin that was shown to the world.

Both of them smiled when the announcer pointed that out. Yuri pulled Victor close. "If I win gold, I get to put you in chastity for a year." Yuri whispered. Victor turned bright red, his lips curling into a wide smile and he nodded quickly. "Yes, Yes." He said softly. "Agreed." He held out his hand. Yuri took Victors hand, and they touched foreheads before Yuri slid out onto the ice, leaving Victor behind with a wide, proud smile.

\--

When they reached their apartment back in Russia, Victor suddenly got pushed down onto the couch. Yuri was wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt, a comfortable outfit for the plane ride back to Russia. Yuri still had his gold medal around his neck. "I got gold." Yuri whispered, standing over Victor who was staring up at Yuri with almost innocent eyes.

"You did." Victor responded quietly.

"I ordered you something special last week, Victor." Yuri said, walking to the island and picking up the Amazon box that was sitting there.

"Do you remember out agreement?" Yuri said, getting a knife.

Victors eyes went wide as he got up from the couch and walked towards Yuri. "You don't mean..." He whispered, staring at the knife.

"Huh?" Yuri whispered softly, looking from his husband to the knife and chuckled. "No I don't mean something that crazy." He chuckled softly, using the knife to gently open the package.

"This came while we were away." Yuri said as he ripped it open to expose bubble wrap. Victor let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

Yuri sat the package down onto the island and gently took hold of Victors hand. "Don't be so nervous baby, I'm not going to hurt you." He explained in a reassuring voice.

Victor nodded quickly. "I know, I'm just nervous." He responded. Yuri smiled a little bit, letting go of Victors hand and going back to the package. 

Yuri pulled the package out of the box and started to unwrap the bubble wrap until he exposed something that looked very small, and was a very nice color. Yuri smiled. "We both got gold this year." He said.

Victor looked at it, and Yuri handed it to him. He held the weighty object in his hand. "Am I going to fit into this?" Victor said quietly and Yuri nodded with a chuckle. "I looked it up online how to put it on, and I made double sure to get the proper size. He pulled out the second object from the bubble wrap. It was a single golden key on a long gold chain.

Victor looked up from the metal in his hand to Yuri again. "That's a really nice necklace." He whispered, blushing a little bit. Yuri nodded and smiled. "I'm very excited." He said.

"I have to get some things together. Go to the bedroom, undress and lay onto the bed." He said in a gentle commanding voice. Victor nodded, leaving the cage on the counter and walking back to the bedroom, quickly undressing himself as he walked. Yuri smiled when he saw a glimpse of Victors ass as he walked into the bedroom.

Yuri stripped himself as well, setting his gold metal next to his silver medal smiling fondly before going back to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of ice, Victors new cage

Yuri walked into his and his husbands bedroom, hearing the pip pip pip of Victor playing some game on his phone. Yuri made sure to walk very very slowly as to not create any noise.

He gently picked up a piece of ice and set it on Victor's hip. Victor whimpered. "hey that's cold!" He whined.

Yuri giggled. "It's about to get even colder." He said as he crawled onto the bed. Yuri picked up Victors phone and set it on the side table.

"Hey, Chris just texted me." Victor whined.

"Chris can wait." Yuri whispered seriously making Victor blush.

"Yes sir." Victor said and Yuri smiled. "That's my good boy."

"Tell me if anything hurts, okay? This shouldn't be painful." Yuri said, gently rubbing Victor's tummy.

Victor nodded quickly, watching as Yuri gently picked up a piece of ice and laid it against the baseof Victors half-hard penis.

"Why ice?" Victor whispered.

"We have to get you small so you can fit in your cage." Yuri explained and Victor nodded, whimpering a little bit until he adjusted and his penis started to go numb as Yuri rubbed him down with ice.

"That's my good boy, there you go." Yuri whispered but Victor had a feeling that he was talking more to his penis instead of Victor himself.

Yuri gently pushed the shaft piece onto Victors penis and it fit perfectly.

"Almost like Cinderella, huh?" Yuri said softly and Victor whined quietly.

Victor watched very silently as Yuri finished settling the pieces into place. The last part that went together was the lock, a small black lock that stood out against the golden metal.

Yuri strung the lock through the small hole in the cage and looked down at Victor.

"I want you to lock yourself shut." Yuri whispered and Victor gulped.

"Y-Yes sir." He whispered, reaching down with one hand and pushed on the lock until he heard a soft click. Yuri set his key necklace around his neck.

"The manual says no sex the first 24 hours." Yuri whispered softly.

Victor let out a loud whine, his hands casually on his tummy. "But I wanna be fucked." He whispered.

Yuri shook his head. "No sex. 24 hours." He said, standing up to turn off the light. He looked down at Victor and smiled wide, his whole body was flush and his cage stuck out like a sore thumb compared to his milky white skin.

Yuri shut the light off and crawled into bed. Tonight, he was the big spoon and cuddled Victor close so that he would know even though he was caged, he was still Yuris.


	2. First Week: Hotpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor starts adjusting to his new life without his penis now that Yuri has trapped him with a chastity cage.

 

Yuri winning gold signaled the starting of off-season, and Victors favorite season when Yuri would be less anxious and a little bit pudgier. Although this off-season was a little bit different than the previous ones.

Take for example, Victor being laid out on the living room floor, his body tied down in a spread eagle formation. His perfect body only hindered by the golden cock cage that was nestled between his thighs.

Yuri had left him, going to get groceries from the nearby supermarket for dinner tonight because he was going to be making a hotpot, since Yuri, his boyfriend Otabek, Phichit, and Victors friend Chris, and his boyfriend, were coming over.

Victor would have been totally fine with being tied down to the middle of the living room until his mate got back, that is except that before Yuri left, he put a vibrating plug and two small vibrators on his nipples.

With his hands tied, he wasn't able to either touch himself to get more pleasure, or remove the toys and be free from the teasing. 

Victor started to realize he didn't like this. He didn't like being unable to reach Yuri, unable to see him, and unable to know if he was okay.

Victor heard the door handle jiggle as Yuri unlocked it to come back inside. He moaned out, trying to get the attention of his husband to attend to his weeping cock inside the cage.

"Sir please I need." He begged as soon as Yuri shut the door.

Yuri glanced down at him. "You'll be fine just a little while longer." He said as he walked into the kitchen to put groceries away, being able to see Victor over the couch.

Victor pouted and whined, not liking that he wasn't getting very much attention. He quieted down, and heard Yuri softly humming from the kitchen. He smiled softly, relaxing again. He loved Yuris soft hums, they sounded like home to him.

Victor closed his eyes, listening to the soft hum. He suddenly felt his legs being untied and lifted up. Victor opened his eyes.

"Yuri," He whispered softly, watching his hips be lifted up by Yuris soft hands. Yuri set Victors hips in his lap.

"Does this need more attention, baby boy?" Yuri whispered, running his finger down the metal shaft. Victor quickly nodded. "Please sir!" He squirmed.

Yuri moved his hand away from the chastity device and towards Victors ass, currently full of a vibrating plug. "We'll have to train this part 'cus that part just won't do." Yuri whispered, his dark eyes getting darker with lust.

Victor whimpered out loudly. "Please sir." He begged, already deep in subspace. Yuri smiled. "Good boy." He whispered. Yuri slowly teased the plug out, rocking it back and forth so it would graze Victors prostate until finally it popped out

Yuri grabbed a toy from the small pile of toys next to them. It was a long, thick dildo just a little bit thicker than Yuris own penis. Yuri lubed it up anf slowly slid the toy inside his husband.

Victor whimpered softly, the toys stretch feeling amazing. "Its so big, sir. Thank you for fulling my hole sir." He panted out.

Yuri had full view of Victors ass, now pushed upwards with his legs down by his shoulders. 

Suddenly, Yuri took hold of the base of the toy and started pounding Victors ass with it. Victor moaned out loudly. "Sir! Sir!*" He begged, squirming a little bit.

Yuri had his free hand on Victors tummy. "Accept masters pleasure, baby boy. We gotta train it." He said.

Victor let out a loud whimper, but nodded. "Yes Daddy." He said but then opened his eyes wide.

"I didn't mean--" He started.

"Be a good boy for Daddy." Yuri said interupting him.

Victor moaned out. "Daddyyyy." He whined.

Yuri smiled down at Victor, who was squirming pretty excessively for just getting fucked in the ass.

Victor moaned out, making sure to keep his legs spread gently so his hole was exposed to Yuri's commanding hands.

"Daddy, I think I'm gonna cum." He panted, moaning loudly.

Yuri quickly pulled the toy out and Victor gasped out loudly, digging his fingers into the carpet. Victor was unable to reach his orgasm which was so close, yet so so far away 

Yuri set Victors hips down onto the ground and crawled up to him. "Hello prettiest boy ever." He said softly, leaning down and kissing Victors lips.

He undid Victors restraints to his arms. Yuri got onto the couch, his legs wide open. 

"Service me, pretty boy." Yuri said, and Victor quickly crawled into Yuris lap, lapping at his cock and slowly taking it into his mouth.

Sucking dick was one of Victors favorite things to do, even more than getting his own dick sucked. Yuri was happy to oblige his sub.

Yuri moaned out, petting Victors heat as he was sucked off. "Such a good boy." He whispered.

Yuri moaned out softly and bit his lip. "Swallow it." He commanded to Victor, and Victor whimpered out as his mouth was suddenly full of his husbands cum. He swallowed, and then showed Yuri his empth mouth.

Yuri smiled wide. "Thats my good boy." He whispered, Victor was now leaning against Yuri's thigh, feeling a bit out of it.

Yuri stood up and reached down, easily picking up Victor and walking him back to the bathroom. He laid Victor in the tub but reached for the detachable shower head first.

"Daddy, hurts." Victor whispered.

Yuri leaned down. "What hurts?" He said softly, setting a hand on Victors shoulder.

"My thing." He whispered.

Yuri nodded. "Daddys gonna help." He whispered, turning on the water so that it was very cold and turned the stream to low pressure. Yuri ran the stream of water over Victors crotch, who in response leaned on Yuris shoulder.

"It's okay, baby boy." He whispered, rubbing his back. 

"Daddy left for a long time." Victor whispered, now adjusted to watching his penis shrink in response to the cold water and relaxed when he was soft again.

"I know baby boy. Did you not like that?" Yuri whispered.

Victor shook his head. "Makes me scared you aren't coming back." He whispered. Yuri nodded. "Okay, I won't leave you while you're in bondage." Yuri reassured his boy.

Yuri reached forward and turned on the warm water. He poured some lilac soup into the tub so it started to suds a little bit.

"Stay here." Victor said.

"I won't go anywhere, I promise." Yuri reassured his boy.

When the water reached the top, Yuri shut it off. He stayed next to the tub, holding onto Victor quietly as he soaked.

Yuri used gentle hands to wash Victors hair, and then rinse it out.

Yuri gently led Victor to stand up, and rinsed the soap off of his body before wrapping him in a towel and getting out.

"Is it naptime, Daddy?" Victor whispered. Yuri nodded. "Lets go rest until everyone gets here." Yuri explained, gently drying off Victor and giving him some boxers to put on.

Victor slipped them on and slipped into bed, Yuri shed his clothes and joined his husband in their bed. Yuri was the big spoon, and gently rubbed Victors side and tummy to soothe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!!


	3. Week 2

The hot pot had gone smoothly. Yuri realized that Victor was still at the point that he was incredibly sensitive from not being able to orgasm for a whole week and a half, so he didn't plug him during the hotpot.

In sessions following the one where Yuri went grocery shopping, he had learned a lot about the subspace abilities of his sub. These things being like that Victor didn't like being in bondage for an extended amount of time, that didn't like being left alone while he was in bondage at all, and he didn't like being plugged for an extended amount of time.

Today, Victor and Yuri were coming home from grocery shopping together and put the groceries away quickly. Yuri set the vegetables in the crisper drawer and looked over at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "Oh pretty boy." He whispered.

Victor looked up. "Yes?" He replied.

Yuri smirked. "Sit." He said, leaning over and whispering it into his ear.

Victor let out a soft whimper and quickly fell to his knees in the middle of the kitchen. Yuri moved down to one knee. "Good boy." Yuri smiled, gently pulling Victors sweater over his head and then his t-shirt underneath and smiled. "God your chest is gorgeous like this," He whispered, looking down at Victors chest that was covered in hickeys from their session the night before.

 Victor turned bright red and looked away. "Thank you, Daddy." He said.

Yuri set a hand on Victors neck and pulled him closer. "I want you naked." He whispered in a soft but commanding voice.

Victor unzipped his pants and pushed them down, standing u pas Yuri did to push them down to his ankles and toss them aside. He stood before Yuri in nothing but his socks and cage.

"Awh, the poor thing is soaking wet." Yuri said, wrapping his whole hand around his husbands penis. Victor let out a quiet whimper.

"Does my pretty boy need a spanking?" Yuri whispered and Victor smiled wide but turned away.

Yuri looked at Victors face. "Pretty boy, tell me the truth." Yuri spoke seriously. "Do you like the spankings Daddy gives you?" He continued.

Victor's response was quick, a curt nod and a bowed head told Yuri all. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him close by his ass cheeks.

"Tell Daddy." Yuri reiterated.

Victor let out a soft whine as if a child that was being forced to do homework. "I want daddy to spank me." He whispered and Yuri nodded with a smile.

Yuri unwrapped his arms from Victor and gently took his hand. Yuri led Victor back to their bedroom. Yuri laid Victor down onto the bed, gently manhandling him into the proper position, on his knees with his face in the pillows.

Yuri had bought a couple of toys for them to play with while Victor was in chastity but a spanking implement was not something he had ended up purchasing. He smiled when he found an old silicon spatula.

Yuri shed his own clothes and joined Victor on the bed. Before Victor could look up and realize what Yuri had in his hand, Yuris arm reared back and then sprang forward and spanked Victor hard on the left butt cheek.

Victor let out a loud gasp. "Thank you daddy." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I want you to count your spanks, pretty boy." Yuri whispered, rubbing the reddened skin of his husbands ass.

"One, Daddy." Victor said after a moment.

Yuri reached up and grabbed a pillow and giving it to Victor. "Cry out into this. We don't want to wake the neighbors." Yuri explained and Victor nodded, setting the pillow under his chest so that he could cry into it without being loud.

Victor was taken off guard when two short, hard swats landed on his left butt cheek and right in the middle. He cried out, barely making his face to hit the pillow in time. 

Victor let out a soft moan as he felt two of Yuri's lubed fingers slide into his ass and fingered Victor slowly.

"Daddy, feels good." He whispered.

A fast swat landed on Victors right butt cheek. "Count." Yuri reminded Victor in a command.

Victor moaned out. "Four." He whispered.

Victor whimpered. "Daddy be gentle, my prostates sore." He begged, feeling Yuris precise fingers gentle tease Victors gorged prostate.

"I know, that's why I'm rubbing." He said softly.

Victor whined softly, spreading his legs a little bit. "Oh look at that, it's coming out." Yuri whispered in a teasing voice. 

Victor quickly looked down to find his own penis betraying him, shooting semen without any pleasure going through him.

Victor whined loudly. "Daddy, I don't feel it." He whispered.

"Good." Yuri replied.

"Why is it coming out but I'm not coming, Daddy?" Victor whispered. 

"Because I'm milking you pretty boy." Yuri explained. "I'm pushing on your prostate right here, which is pushing your cum out without orgasm. Its so your balls don't swell too much." Yuris explination continued.

Yuri landed another swat to Victors ass via the silicon spatula. Victor groaned, his bum now bright pink. "Five." He whispered, looking down at his own penis being milked. 

Yuri pulled his fingers out of him. "Lick it up and Daddy will fuck fuck youm" Yuri whispered and Victor whined, moving his body. He started to lap at the cum.

After a few laps, Yuri was satisfied and grabbed Victors hips. Yuri quickly punged deep inside Victors tight hole.

Victor stopped and moaned out, arching his back. "Daddy its so big." He panted softly. His body shivered a little bit as Yuri started to pound him.

"Now that you've been milked, Daddy can fuck you without worrying about this silly thing here." He grabbed Victors cock cage for a moment.

Victor moaned. "Yes Daddy!" He exclaimed, letting his body be moved by the hands on his hips overpowering him.

"Do you want daddys cum inside you?" Yuri whispered as he ran his hand down Victors smooth back, reaching his ass and giving it a spank.

Victor wined and nodded quickly. "Need it inside!" He begged.

"How do chastity sluts say it?" Yuri whispered.

"Please cum inside my hole daddy!" Victor begged loudly now.

Victor moaned out when his mouth was covered by his husbands hand, and Yuris pace started to speed up.

Victor gasped out, his penis now soft from the milking but the fucking felt good anyways, especially since his ass was incredibly sensitive from all the milking.

Yuri panted. "Daddys gonna cum in your hole, baby boy." Yuri whispered.

Victor whimpered. "Yes! Please daddy need!" Victor repeated himself very concisely.

Yuri pushed in deep and orgasmed. He stayed deep inside his boy for a moment, gently mixing him up and making him whine. Yuri slowly pulled out and examined his handiwork.

Victor reached back and spread his cheeks, and showed off his creampie to Yuri.

Yuro slammed a spank on Victors ass, this time with his hand, and Victor let out a strangled moan.

"Such a good boy." Yuri whispered softly as he laid the spatula to the table.

"Thank you, Daddy." He whispered, staying in position. Yuri watched him for a few moments, his lips covered in cum, his cheeks pink from hitting, and his ass now dripping cum.

"Stand up." Yuri whispered, and Victor followed the command crawling onto the floor. His legs were wobbly so he didn't stand, he sat.

Yuri moved quickly and took the dirty bedding to the washing machine and brought back some clean sheets.

He quickly put the fitted sheet on the bed, ignoring the flat sheet since his sub was currently rocking back and forth next to the bed.

He walked over to Victor and gently rubbed his back. "Bathtime baby?" He whispered softly. Victor nodded softly, wrapping his arms around Yuris neck. 

Yuri helped Victor to his feet and supported some of his weight as they made their way to the bathroom. Victor crawled into the tub and laid down.

One thing that Yuri had learned about Victor was that in aftercare, when Victor was still in subspace he was very silent. Yuri didn't mind though, being able to help calm him was a whole lot easier while he was quiet instead of popping off every few seconds with something new to say, although Yuri liked Victor chatty since he always made good conversation.

Yuri grabbed the loofah and poured some mango scented soap onto it.and wetted it before starting to run it over Victors body.

"You're such a good boy." Yuri praised him quietly. "Such a good boy, staying so still while I milked you, being so responsive when I fucked you." He whispered.

Yuri smiled when he saw a dopey smile on Victors face. "What is it?" Yuri said.

Victor wiggled a little. "Daddy milked me." He said happily. "My balls were starting to hurt, and now the pain is gone." He explained with a giggle. 

Yuri smiled and nodded. "You're right pretty boy. We'll have to do that every so often so your body stays healthy." He said, setting down the loofah and using the shower head to rinse off the suds on his chest and neck above the water.

Yuri set the shower head back in place and reached under the water. "I have to clean this out, is it okay if I touch here." Yuri whispered, rubbing his finger over his rim.

"Why daddy?" Victor whispered.

"Because Daddy came inside here and if I don't clean it out, you'll get a tummy ache." He whispered. Victor blushed and bit his lip. He nodded.

Yuri slid two fingers inside Victor, being gentle because he knew Victor would be sensitive. Victor moaned out softly for the few moments that Yuri had his fingers inside him.

Victor blushed. "I'm not even hard." He whispered.

"That's also because I milked you." Yuri explained softly. "Come on, out of the tub." He said softly.

Victor stood up and let himself be wrapped full body in a towel.

"Okay, its bedtime. We have that meeting with the toy company tomorrow afternoon." Yuri whispered, gently leading him back towards the bedroom.

"I'm hungry though." Victor whined.

Yuri smiled. "Okay, snack and then bedtime." He said. Victor smiled and dropped his towel going through the living room and into the kitchen. Yuri picked up the towel, giving him a chance to check out his husbands body. Red cheeks matched the hickeys on his chest. 

"If you don't wear a towel you'll catch a cold." Yuri explained, rubbing Victors still stinging cheeks. He stood up straight from where he was bent over looking in the fridge.

"Oh thank you." Victor whispered, taking the towel and wrapping himself in it, the cheeks on his face now just as red as the ones on his bum.


	4. Just Before the Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds a new area of Victors kinks

They were coming up on almost on a whole month of Victor being in his chastity cage, and Victor was starting to need an orgasm badly. He started to regret telling Yuri that he could do as he pleased if he won a gold medal this year.

They had just gotten back from a meal with Chris, who was deciding on moving from his apartment in Switzerland to the mystery man’s apartment in Austria.

Victor walked into their apartment ahead of Yuri. “Did you happen to catch the name of him this time?” Victor said.

Yuri looked up from his phone. “Shit.” He whispered softly. “Are we sure he even has a name?” Yuri said, taking off his scarf and jacket and putting his shoes near the front door.

Victor chuckled, doing the same thing as well but also taking his shirt off since it had become soaking wet since it had started snowing on their walk home.

“How are you doing?” Yuri said softly, looking at Victor who was sitting down on the couch and turning on the television.

“I’m fine.” He said, looking over at Yuri to realize that he had not meant Victors general welfare. Victor stood up and removed his pants and underwear. Yuri smiled softly, loving how obedient Victor had become now that his cock was rendered useless but a little bit of metal.

“I’ve been dripping a lot.” Victor said softly.

Yuri came over to Victor and gently touched his cheek, using his other hand to push Victor down onto the couch. Yuri undressed himself and crawled into Victors lap. Victor looked up at Yuri with wide eyes.

“Daddy?” He spoke tentatively.

Yuri shushed him gently. “Let’s go for a drive tonight, but for right now lets rest.” Yuri said. He leaned down and started to kiss Victors neck gently, living soft pink marks there. Yuri gently led Victors hand to his cock and whispered into his ear. “If you can make Daddy cum, then we’ll play in the car tonight.” He whispered softly.

Victor turned bright pink. Pleasurable car rides were his favorite, and he had flashbacks of Yuri driving and Victor in the passenger seat, Yuri’s hand around his cock and stroking him smoothly as they drove down a busy marketplace, the windows wickedly tinted to Victor couldn’t be found.

Victor gave a big heart-shaped smiled and nodded. “I’ll make Daddy cum.” He said, thinking that he was going to get out of his cage tonight.

Yuri smiled. “That’s my good boy.” He whispered softly, sitting down in Victors lap and letting his sub spoil him.

Victor thumbed the tip of Yuri’s cock, alternating between stroking the shaft and playing with the tip in one hand and in the other gently teasing Yuri’s balls.

Yuri whimpered, not realizing how good Victor was going to be at making him lose it. He leaned his head against Victors shoulder, looking down. He chuckled softly. “Your penis is trying so hard underneath your cage, it’s cute to watch.” He whispered.

Victor whined gently. “I want Daddy’s cum in my mouth.” He spoke with a pout.

Yuri smiled. “Alright, go ahead and suck it.” Yuri whispered, moving to lay down on the couch.

Victor quickly took Yuri’s cock into his mouth, moaning around it gently as he started to bob his head up and down, his eyes staying on Yuri’s face even though his hair got in the way.

Yuri reached down and grabbed Victors hair to push it out of the way so that he could see Victors pretty eyes.

Victor let out a load moan when he felt his hair pulled. Instinctively, Yuri let go. Victor kept sucking, his main goal being that he was to make Yuri come so that he thought he was going to be unlocked from his chastity.

Yuri watched Victor for a moment, totally engrossed. He moaned softly, but then reached down and grabbed Victors hair again. This time, hard enough to pull his husbands mouth off his cock. Victor let out a loud, low moan.

“Do you like your hair being pulled?” Yuri whispered softly, sitting up and pushing Victor down onto his back.

“Maybe a little.” Victor said with bright pink cheeks.

“Maybe?” Yuri said, giving his hair another tug. Victor let out a louder moan. “I do like it, but not too much please, Daddy.” He whispered, looking away. Yuri let go quickly, realizing that Victor may not like his hair being tugged although he liked the feeling because he was worried about his hair falling out.

“Alright, Daddy won’t tug too much okay?” He whispered, leaning down and kissing Victor gently. Victor let out a soft moan.

Yuri smirked. “I can feel your cage against my own cock.” He whispered softly, reaching down and started stroking himself.

Victor whimpered softly. “Daddy.” He whispered, not knowing what to do. Yuri leaned down and started kissing him again, moaning out against his lips.

Victor whimpered, tensing up when he felt Yuri sigh softly against his lips and Yuri’s orgasm start to splatter against Victors tummy and his cage. Yuri reached up to grab a towel and looked back down at Victor.

“You look positively wrecked.” He whispered softly, wiping up his mess. Victor nodded softly. “Does that mean no car ride.” Victor whispered softly.

Yuri smiled. “Of course we can go on a car ride, baby.” He whispered softly, pulling Victors hair a little bit and leaned up and kissed him, swallowing down Victors moans.

Yuri pulled away and grabbed the remote to watch something, hopefully there was a replay of one of Victors skates on, since they liked to rerun old Olympics footage after it was over.

Victor let out a soft whine, and Yuri looked over. “Whats wrong baby?” He whispered, reaching out to touch Victors thigh not understanding why he had yet to move.

Victor crawled up and leaned against Yuri gently. “Have you gotten so used to aftercare you need it always.” Yuri asked softly, and Victor let out a soft whine. Yuri smiled, knowing that Victor was in subspace because he was mute.

Yuri smiled. “Alright pretty boy.” He whispered, leaning up and kissing his forehead and gently walked him to the bathroom. He pulled out some duckies for Victor to play with as he washed his hair.

Yuri smiled softly, liking to see this care-free side of Victor. Yuri smiled even wider at his plans for tonight and how Victor was going to look once his plan would unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated


	5. Finale Better Than A Gold Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month anniversary of Victor going into chastity, Yuri gives Victor a present

Victor took a bath, slowly slipping back out of subspace properly, and they ended up curling up under the comforter and taking a quick nap.

Occasionally, Victor would whimper in his sleep but would calm down when Yuri woke up a little bit and snuggled Victor again.

Victor slept soundly as Yuri started to get up, making sure not to wake him. Yuri went to the closet and pulled out a small box, opening it to make sure Victors present was still inside. He smiled, taking out the toy (still wrapped in plastic) and set it in the pocket of his shorts

Yuri walked over to Victor, gently running his fingers through his own hair. He gently patted Victor until he woke up. "If you sleep any longer, we'll miss the sunset." He whispered.

Victor yawned and whimpered, nodding softly. He crawled out from under the blanket and dressed himself in the clothes that Yuri gave him.

He smiled, wearing one of Yuris sweaters and a pair of loose shorts. "Make sure to grab your wallet and phone." Yuri reminded the still half-asleep Victor.

Victor rubbed his eyes, following Yuri out the door as Yuri span the car keys on his finger.

They walked down to the parking garage, Victor waking up along the way.

"Lets get food while we're out." He whispered, pressing the button on the elevator.

Yuri nodded. "Street food sounds nice." He said and Victor smiled and nodded. "sounds good." He responded.

They walked out of the elevator and headed past Victors pink open-roof car to Yuris car. Yuris car was a simple, japanese made car that wasn't very flashy and had deeply tinted windows.

Yuri got into the drivers seat and smiled when Victor sat next to him.

"Take your shorts off." Yuri whispered as soon as Victor shut the door. Victor quickly looked up at Yuri to realize he was serious.

He quickly shed his shorts, his legs spread cus his cock now almost constantly dripping from need.

"Such a pretty cage." Yuri whispered. He poured some lube onto his fingers and slid two into Victor.

He used his other hand to turn the car on and drive out. Victor turned bright red, seeing people crowding the streets who were on their way home. Victor felt exposed although nobody could see him.

"If I milk you a little bit before i play with you, it will be more intense." Yuri explained as he started to drive around, heading towards the country side.

Victor moaned out loudly as Yuri started to tease his prostate, his cage now dripping creamy colored liquid.

Victor dug his fingers into the seat. "Please," He begged softly.

Yuri glanced at Victor and smiled a little bit. "Such a good boy." He whispered, his eyes back on the road. 

Yuri pulled his fingers out of his boyfriends ass and wiped them on his shorts. He pulled the toy out of his pocket and handed it to Victor.

"Put it in." He commanded Victor. Victor whimpered, and pulled the toy out of the plastic.

Victor stared at the toy. "Where does it go, Yuri?" He asked, looking up at his husband. 

Yuri touched the tip. "You put this so that the big part faces up." Yuri whispered softly. "It puts unwavering pressure on a sensitive part of your prostate." He explained to Victor.

Victor nodded gently. He put his feet up on the dashboard and slowly slid the toy inside of himself.

Victor moaned out loudly. "Daddy." He whined, reaching out to hold onto Yuri. He started squirming and Yuri smiled.

Yuri slowly pulled off onto a lookout cliff, parking and setting the break. He turned off the car and moved to pay attention to his boy. He turned, unable to do anything but smile wide as he saw his husband naked, his legs up to his chest and his cheeks fluffed.

"You're so excited, huh?" He whispered with a smile, and Victors blushed traveled to his ears.

Yuri reached down to Victors hips and slowly turned the toy around so that it faced up properly. Victor cried out, reaching out to hold onto Yuri. Yuri held his hand with Victor, smiling as he started to squeeze his hand from the pleasure.

Yuri watched his submissives hips start to move without his control, and he moaned out loudly. 

"Ah, ah ah, Daddy it feels so good." Victor panted.

"I know baby." Yuri whispered with a smile, leaning down to kiss his boy gently.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths." He whispered, moving to suck on his nipples. Victor arched his back in response and cried out.

"deep breaths or you're gonna pass out, Victor." Yuri reminded him.

Victor moaned out softly, and then the sound became louder between Victor's lips.

Victor squeezed his hand tightly. "Daddy, take it out, I'm gonna cum." Victor begged.

Yuri smiled, taking time to work a dark bruise into his husbands pectoral. "I know." He whispered.

"This is an aneros, its made so chastity boys can have their first orgasm." He whispered. "This is how chastity boys cum." Yuri smiled softly.

Victor squirmed, his hips bucking more now. "Daddy." Victor cried out, and making Yuri smile wide. "Daddy, I'm close I'm close." Victor panted.

Yuri smirked. "Cum for me, baby." He whispered.

Victor squirmed, his body instinctively trying to get away from the intense pleasure. Yuri let him squirm, holding his hand.

Victor cried out, and his cock started to twitch. "Good boy, good boy." Yuri whispered. Victor whimpered pathetically as he started to spill his orgasm onto his tummy.

Yuri reached down and pulled the toy out, setting the dirty toy on the plastic baggie it came in.

Victor twitched a little bit more, pulling Yuri close. "Did that feel good baby?" he whispered, pulling Victor into his lap and using a napkin to clean him up.

Victor nodded. "Felt so good." He panted. Yuri smiled and gently started to pet Victor, leaving smooches on his cheeks, lips, and shoulder as they watched the sun set in front of them.

END

[Heres my anatomy reference](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5732788061500)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
